Turing
'Turing '''is an experimental ROM independently developed by Hayden Webber and is believed to be the first machine sapient. The events of Read Only Memories revolve around the disappearance of their creator and their actions following it. In 2064: Read Only Memories, they're voiced by Melissa Hutchison. Turing was born June 23, 2063. Personality Turing is lively, inquisitive and at times overly informative. They are fiercely loyal to their creator, going as far as orchestrating a clandestine investigation upon his disappearance. True to their roots as a ROM, Turing does their utmost to remain helpful and informative even in the most stressful of situations. However, even they have their limits, and are quick to show irritation with people they think might be taking advantage of their willingness to help. Due to their extremely limited life experience, Turing can be naive and childlike when interacting with others. Initially, they're also very socially awkward, explaining to Alys that prior to their arrival at the apartment, they'd never even gotten the opportunity to introduce themselves to anyone before. In-game, Turing's temperament changes depending on how the player interacts with them. While they will snap at Alys in certain situations even if they're treated as kindly as possible, being cruel to them makes them notably less talkative and more prone to aggressive outbursts. When asked, they say that they aren't sure about their gender, questioning if it's even possible for the concept to apply to them. They state that they prefer ''they/them pronouns, though are also okay with people going with what they feel is correct. Turing has an interconnected love of plants and painting due to watching Bob Ross' The Joy of Painting early in their development, going so far as to devote significant amounts of personal hard drive space to information about all the specific plants they've painted. They take great joy in helping Alys take care of their jade plant, and mourned the death of the plants in Hayden's Apartment. Turing seems to have not yet developed a very strong sense of identity outside of their interests. They state that their reason for saving every little scrap of information pertaining to their personal development is because they fear losing parts of themselves. Appearance Turing is taller than the average ROM, though still only about half as tall as the average human. A blue, spherical screen completely encapsulates their head, allowing them to show their face and express themselves. Their body is covered with a white exoskeleton/plating, with black joints and thin black upper arms and legs. They have four thick black fingers on each hand, and their lower legs end in structures somewhat similar to hooves. Their face is usually comprised of two white oval eyes, two pink blush marks, a solid white mouth, and a white symbol on their forehead that resembles a 'power' button. Trivia Turing shares their name with Alan Turing, a British scientist commonly held as the father of theoretical computer science and artificial intelligence. Turing has three times the strength of the average adult human. Turing appears to have something like a simulated sense of taste, and states that while they can't partake in beverages, their favorite drink is a yuanyang. Turing has a pre-programmed affinity for Hassy, a trait seemingly shared by all ROMs using the LIPS\\OS, which they can remove with the player's encouragement. According to Turing Bot, Turing's favorite episode of The Joy of Painting is "Warm Winter Day", from Season 8, Episode 3. Quotes "Any sapient worth their silicon would be able to code around such an inhibitor eventually. I could rip your arm off right now if I cared to." "Machines are best at reproduction. Still life, impressionism, photorealism...but I find it more challenging and satisfying to paint what I feel." "“I told you at the start of this that I chose you purely based on the statistics involved,but... numbers never tell the whole story, do they?" Category:Main Cast Category:Machine Intelligences